Extinction Wave
Extinction Wave (絶滅の波, Zetsumetsuha) is an offensive energy wave technique used most prominently by Korr, but has also been passed on to those he has taught it to, such as his daughter, Tane. Under Tane's usage of the technique, it has been called Red Splitter (赤スプリッタ, Akai Wareme) as Tane believes the original name sounds too evil, and has even had the technique copied by HoPo after their first battle against one another. It would later then be taught to Koshi by Tane herself, due to Koshi's tutelage under Tane as his martial arts teacher. Description The Extinction Wave is a steady wave of energy, hence the last part of the name. It's form and destructive potential is similiar to that of the Kamehameha and Galick Gun, albeit the coloration of the wave is almost always depicted as red. The way in which the Extinction Wave is formed is similiar to how one must prepare the Kamehameha; by summoning the latent ''ki'' from within one's body and expelling it through the user's hands. The traditional stance meant to charge the Extinction Wave is done by holding out both hands in front of the body and placing one on top of the other. Korr and Tane have recounted at least once that the technique's effectiveness is in this pose, as the user must force his/her ki out of both hands simultaneously, and thus create an energy wave powerful enough to meet the Extinction Wave's standards. An important fact to note is that each time the user places their hand over the other one, they always show their fingers fanning out from each other, revealing each finger individually, including the thumbs. Other than this, the Extinction Wave is no more different than other energy waves and behaves similiarly to any other energy wave technique. Variations *'Super Extinction Wave' - A far stronger Extinction Wave, where more ki is poured into the technique to create more damage. Other than its superior power to the original Extinction Wave, it works in much the same fashion as the original. The only difference in appearance is its larger size and wider range. *'Mouth Extinction Wave' - A variation of the Extinction Wave performed by HoPo. Whereas instead of firing the technique from his palms, HoPo opens his mouth and launches the Extinction Wave as if it were a mouth energy wave. The technique performs identically to the Extinction Wave, but like with HoPo's version of it, the wave is pink in color. Mostly used to catch his opponents off guard, or when he needs to use his hands. *'Father-Daughter Extinction Wave' - This is a version of the standard Extinction Wave performed by Korr and Tane respectively. Much like the Father-Son Kamehameha used by both Goku and Gohan in the canon timeline, this technique is executed when both Korr and Tane charge an Extinction Wave together. After they have charged their respective beams, the father and daughter duo will then unleash them together in one huge energy wave. The combined power of two Extinction Waves causes the energy wave to grow much larger than a regular Extinction Wave, or even a Super Extinction Wave, which gives it a wider range and far more destructive power. Additionally, it seems to travel somewhat faster than either an Extinction Wave or a Super Extinction Wave, making this technique a potent finishing move in battle. *'Nuclear Splitter' - Created by Koshi as a combination of the Extinction Wave and his own attack, the Nuclear Pulse. He performs the technique by taking on the Nuclear Pulse's stance, with his arms crossed over his chest in an X formation. After charging his ki in his hands, Koshi will move his arms out in front of himself, imitating the Extinction Wave's pose. The resulting energy wave is impressively powerful; managing to outperform the Extinction Wave and rival the Father-Daughter Extinction Wave in destructive force. The Nuclear Splitter has become the signature ultimate attack for Koshi, which he uses to defeat many of his foes. Trivia *The Extinction Wave's name came not only from its appearance as an energy wave, but also from the fact that Korr would use it frequently as a finishing move back during his career as a mercenary for the Planet Trade Organization, in which he would wipe away entire civilizations; or in a sense, making entire races go extinct. **Tane on the other hand, disliked the name of the technique so much, she began addressing it as the "Red Splitter" technique. The name took its inspiration from the wave's red coloration, and the fact that Tane had once used it to split apart a cloud in the sky. Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:Techniques Category:Energy Wave Category:Ki Category:Offensive Techniques Category:Dragon Ball Omega